Chi
by Dream4ever5683
Summary: Shino X OC


I opened my eyes and saw… nothing. Where ever I was it was pitch black, and cold. Trying not to panic I think back and try to remember how I got here. After a moment I shake my head, it's no use the only thing I can remember is passing out in the forest after running from… "NO" I lunge forward only to find that I'm chained to something hard and solid, a wall I think though I don't take time to examine it well. I grab at the part that connects my chain to the wall and summon what little chakra I have left; pulling my fist back I punch it and hear the wall crack apart. A piece of the wall hits the ground with a loud crash and I can hear someone yelling from far away. I try to run away from the voice only to find myself stopped by some sort of cage. The sound of running footsteps is getting closer and I frantically search for a door or lose bar.

Hands grab me from behind and throw me away from the bars, my back slams against the wall and for a moment bright white light dances in my vision. "Hey she's awake in here" Someone else must have come in my cage then because I was knocked to the ground and someone was holding me down while the first voice spoke from above me.

"So you decided to wake up" the voice stomps on my chest and it knocks the breath out of me in a puff. "Where are you from spy" I try to answer but am cut off when his foot smashes into my face. I can taste blood but I refuse to let a tear fall from my eyes. Spitting out the blood in my mouth I try again to answer him "I'm not a spy" again I feel the man's foot hit my face. "Liar who sent you here ANSWER ME!" Once again I try to answer only to find myself unable to, this time it's from someone grabbing my hair and slamming my head down against the floor. Once again light dances across my vision and it take a moment for my senses to come back. "I'm going to ask you one last time tell me who sent you to spy on us or I will make your stay here more of a living hell then you can imagine" "NO ONE SENT ME HERE I WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM…" a fist connects with my mouth and whoever is holding me down laughs "stupid whore you should have just told us what we wanted to know, now you're going to have to pay." I don't like the tone in their voice now so I jerk away and try and get my feet under me so I can fight. Unfortunately tired after traveling in the forest for so long with so little to eat and having used my chakra to break the wall all I manage to do is tire I out even more. I can't help but to let out a hiss when I feel a knife cutting through my shirt. Whoever is wielding the knife obviously doesn't care about being careful because I can feel it slice though my skin. Even though I can't feel it I know there is a line of blood dripping from the base of my neck to my waist. I struggle to free my arms when I feel the tip of the knife cutting apart my pants and underwear. The person holding me down laughs and I scream when I feel something wet touch my inner thigh. I try to kick my legs out but find it's useless that I'm unable to move from my neck down now though I can still feel everything. "Struggle all you want this is a special paralyzing jutsu designed for people just like you" the man who was holding my arms lets go and I can hear him laughing as his footsteps walk away. Though I try my best to stop what happens next my struggles are completely useless. A pinching sensation fills my most privet part and then a release as the one thing I have always kept to myself breaks away and blood flows down my legs. What happens next I'm sure you can guess and if not then you're better not knowing.

When the man is done he once again kicks me in the chest before leaving and its hours before I'm able to move again, finely I curl up into a ball against the wall and allow the first tears to fall.

My first day repeats it's self every day for what feels like eternity, the only slight improvement is that once a day normally after the man leaves my cage a small amount of food and a bottle of water are thrown in to me. Just as I begin to wonder if this hell will ever end something changes.

Normally my meager meal was literally thrown at me through the bars but today someone approached me. At first I thought it was the men come back, but when the person spoke it was a female's voice that I heard. "please don't worry I'm getting you help, what these men are doing to you it's wrong and they will be punished just hold on for a little bit longer, I promise you it will all be over soon." She placed the food on the ground next to me and rushed away. For a long time I thought about her words trying to decide if it was real or if I had finely gone insane and made the women up to give myself some form of hope to cling to. Eventualy I desided the only thing that mattered was the food that was waiting to be put in my stomach.

The next day (at least I'm assuming it was the next day since my routine had started again) I heard banging and yelling from far away. It was growing closer and the voices sounded angry, I shrunk back against the wall again and waited. When the voices stopped not far away from me I heard the womens voice from the day before. "This is the place lady Hokage, she's inside." Another woman's voice issues out commands "Open the door now" I hear the clang of the bars clashing and I do my best to move away from the sound until I find myself wedged into a corner. "Light" a tourch is lit and I shriek the light burning my eyes. I try my best to cover them and the light quickly goes out. The woman kneels by me and I start to shake, when she takes my face in her hands I cringe away. Something warm and soft is draped over me and she stands up "Get her out of here" another person comes over to me and the girl from before whispers to me as she takes my hand "come on we're getting you out of here just come with me." I let her help me up and I stumble along with her. After a moment I can hear the other lady yelling at two of the guards. The girl stops when we reach a set of stares "it's going to be bright we need to cover your eyes ok?" she waits until I nod and ties a cloth over my eyes then pulls the soft thing on my back over my head. "Don't be afraid this is just so the sunlight doesn't hurt you" carefully she leads me up the stairs and through a door. Instantly it gets cold very cold and a gust of wind blows against my exposed arm. "Try and walk as quickly as you can I don't think you should be in the cold." We rush across what I'm assuming is open ground and I can hear what I think is the sound of horses stomping and pawing at the ground. Two short steps later she seats me on a soft seat and I can hear her closing things and making the room dark. When she's done she pulls off the cloth covering my eyes and only the slightest amount of light slips in the room. I look around nervous that this is some new trick and the girl hands me some water. "don't worry your safe the lady Hokage won't let anything else happen to you" she smiles "My name is Sakura by the way I'm a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves, can you tell me anything about yourself?" I sip at the water and think for a moment before answering in almost a whisper "I… I come… from the… hidden mist village … Chi … Chi is my… name…" she nods and pats my shoulder "that's very good Chi just try and relax now the lady Hokage she's the leader of our village will be back soon and we can leave. As if on cue there is a knock on the door and Sakura throws the cloth back over my eyes and the women comes inside. The room starts to rumble and the cloth comes off my eyes once more. Sakura and the other lady are sitting across from me. I sip my water again and the older woman introduces herself. "My name is Tsunade I am the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves up until now you were imprisoned in one of our top security prisons because you were thought to be a spy, I am here to offer you my deepest apologies as to how you were treated. I also want you to know that you're being cleared of any charges and that the men who abused you are being given the strictest punishment possible." Sakura breaks in to explain "in our land when you… hurt someone as you've been … hurt… the punishment is for the same crime to be done to them, they're going to be thrown in the cell you were in and treated the exact same way." Tsunade nods "it in no way makes up for the hell you've been through but I'm going to allow you sanctum in our village and assign one of our ninja to take care of you until you learn the customs of our village, of course if you wish to leave you will be able to do so at anytime, know that as long as you stay here your safe, if you leave however I can't guarantee your safety." I nod once and try my best to study them as they start to plan what's there going to do with me, still weary that it's a trick.

When the room stops moving again I'm led into a building and into another dark room. "This is the medical building, your pretty beat up so your going to stay here for a while, Sakura here is a top class medical Nin so she's going to see what she can do with you before we set you up with a place to stay." She takes something off the bed side table and hands them to me "Put these on they'll protect your eyes from the light so Sakura can see what she's doing." I put them on as she walks out and Sakura flicks on the light. "That's better now let's see what we can do with you." She lays me down on the bed and I can feel her chakra start to work on my injuries. I'm not sure of the extent of them but its several hours later before she collapses exhausted into a chair "that's the best I can do there will be some scars but other than that there's no lasting damage. Why don't you get some sleep now I'll still be here when you wake up" I nod and feel my eyes growing heavy. Before long I'm fast asleep and its not long after that Sakura does the same.

When I wake up Sakura is still asleep and Tsunade is back in the room. Without saying a word she signels me to follow her out the room. Wrapping the blanket around me she leads me to another room that turns out to be a bath. "It's too early for anyone else to be up but I've made it known that this room is off limits for the next few hours anyway, I figured you could use a bath and would want some privacy while doing so. She smiles and starts to undress "I'm afraid youll have to deal with me being here though" she slides into the water and lets out a sigh "ahh the waters perfect come on in" quickly I throw off the blanket and whats left of my clothes and slip into the warm water. I can't help but to sigh as the warmth leaches away the pain from newly healed bruises and tense mussels. Tsunade laughs at the look on my face "feels good to those tensed up mussels huh?" I nod and she laughs again "take all the time you want honey you deserve a good soak." She closes her eyes and I sink deeper until the water comes up to my nose. I don't surface and start to wash until almost two hours later.

When we return to the room Sakura is awake and laying out three sets of clothes (I left the bath wrapped in a large towel). "I didn't know what kind of clothes you like so I got these for you to pick from until you can get some of your own. Go on pick one" I look over the clothes and pick out the outfit that's made up of black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. It's not flattering but I don't particular want to draw attention to myself anyway. I dress quickly trying not to ignore the fact that Tsunade and Sakura are staring at me.

There's a knock on the door and a boy about the same age as me walks into the room. Tsunada turns to him "ah Shino right on time this is the girl I was telling you about Chi. It will be your responsibility to help her out until she understands how our village works. She's a little jumpy around people right now but I don't think that will be a problem for you." The boy nods "If youll follow me I'll show you to your house and around the village. I look at Sakura and she pushes me forward "don't worry I went to school with Shino has a good guy you'll be all right" I follow him at a distance out of the building grateful for the glasses once more. We walk for a while in silence and stop outside a moderate sized home. Shino pushes open the door and walks inside, it's a nice home simply furnished but it's obvious no one yet lives here, there's no style no personality.

"This is where you're going to be staying there are two bedrooms a bathroom kitchen and sitting room" he ushers me out and closes the door behind them. Next is the tour of the village and I'm amazed by the sheer size, its dusk by the time were done. Shino leads the way to a restaurant and he picks the table in the far corner, This I'm grateful for since it lets me have a wall on both sides. Shino orders for both of us and we wait silently for the food. I'm not one hundred percent sure because he wears dark glass like my own but I think that he may be studying me, what exactly it was he was trying to learn I couldn't begin to guess. Our food came and I thought we were going to eat in silence too but Shino suppressed me "Lady Tsunade told me some basic information about you, that you came from the hidden mist village and that your name is Chi but not much else." He took a moment to eat a bit of his rice. "Is there anything else I should know about you?" I think for a moment "I… I was a ninja…" he nods "did you have a specialty?" honestly I did have a specialty, a very dangerous specialty I can take control of the dead but I wasn't about to tell him that so I just shook my head. The rest of the meal was eaten without any conversation and Shino paid the server so we could leave.

As we were exiting the restront Sakura walked up. "Hey guys did you already go shopping I wanted to help Chi pick some things out." I shake my head and she grabs my arm "Ok then let's go" I let Sakura drag me around to various clothing stores Shino following behind like a shadow.


End file.
